


Afflatus

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [276]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby's stumped and looking for inspiration to help her break open the case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/02/2000 for the word [afflatus](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/02/afflatus).
> 
> afflatus  
> A divine imparting of knowledge; inspiration.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #006 Chocolate. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Afflatus

For once, Abby was stumped. The team had brought her a ton of evidence, but none of it was making any sense. Normally, all she needed was a Caf-pow to keep going, but not today. 

Today she needed something different. She need an afflatus. Something to get her going in the right direction. She knew she was missing something that would tie all the evidence together, but she couldn’t figure out what. 

Resorting to a time honored womanly tradition, Abby pulled out her secret stash of chocolate. She didn't indulge very often. It was harder than it should be to find chocolate that could be guaranteed to not involve child labor or human trafficking, so she saved her chocolate for special occasions.

“Wait… human trafficking… that's it!” She thought to herself jumping excitedly as all the pieces of evidence fell into place revealing a human trafficking operation attempting to hide what they were doing through innocuous items that only when put together could you get the full picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
